left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Parish - 3/5: Cemetery
The Cemetery is the third chapter of the campaign The Parish in Left 4 Dead 2. Acheivements Strategy Campaign After leaving the safe room, the Survivors pass through some residential areas before a short travel through some dark sewers. until they reach the impound lot, which is littered with cars... all of which could possibly have active alarms, also sometimes with a Tank waiting for you. After passing through the lot, the Survivors will reach a freeway overpass, which is then bombed by the military, allowing them to reach the cemetery. After a hasty run through the maze (which the AI Director changes every time you play this level), they cross the street and enter the safe room at the end of the map. The Cemetery Walkthrough The Neighborhood You will start of in a safe room with many weapons and supplies be sure to take out the infected first outside before leaving the safe room, this will make it a whole lot easier, once the infected are gone leave the safe room and head to the wall under the highway infront of the safe room door to make sure you get no ambushes from above, travel under the highway until you reach a wide open space that leads into an empty Neighborhood, be sure to clear the area kill the infected on the balcony of the building to the right of the street. Once cleared head up the balcony by going up the staircase to the far right, once you make it up to the balcony you might want to check the rooms of the building for any supplies. Once you have got what you wanted continue on through the balcony until you reach an empty bus that is blocking the root ahead, clear the street infront of the bus, the infected will notice you instantly if you jump down from the bus, when you kill the zombies turn left into a backyard, you will notice a small garage of some sort leading out of the garden head through there but take notice there maybe supplies in the garage so take what you need and head straight up the main street infront of you... Note: there might be a few infected in this area so take care and quickly deal with them, anyways go up the street just before you reach the turned over truck turn right you will notice a large house and some stairs that lead through the back door of the house go through there, once inside the house check the rooms for any weapons and supplies, once you have finished searching you might have noticed in the last room on the left there is a giant hole in the wall go through it and jump on the trailer infront make sure to kill any infected down below before you get off the trailer. Once done head down into the front yard and onto the street, you might notice a bombed worn down house get inside the house and go upstairs NOT downstairs because you might miss some useful supplies plus there will be less infected upstairs, when you go upstairs there will be a blocked off door but simply crouch under the door frame to get inside the room, when you have entered take what you need and look down the large hole in the ground and kill any infected that lurk beneath you if it is clear go down the hole and lead your team through yet another hole in the wall that leads outside, when you escape from the house turn left instantly then turn left again there will be yet another hole in a wall, so guess what... Yes, go through the hole.... The Sewers / The Impound Lot'' ''Once you enter the house there will be a long corridor that is sometimes covered with infected so be careful, when you reach the end of the corridor turn right and yet again there is another hole, go through it and lead out onto the street Note: Like before there might be many infected on the street so jump on the van next to the large hole in the wall and deal with the infected scum, once clear follow the street until you notice a man hole, go down the hole but do'' ''NOT jump down or you will lose some health Note: once you enter the sewers turn around... the tunnel is blocked but there will often be a weapon there sometimes even a grenade launcher, this part is straight forward just follow the route down the sewer until you reach a large room but still go straight ahead until you reach a ladder and be careful aswell, there might be many infected in there so keep your flashlight on at all times, Climb up the ladder and out into the open wait for your team to arrive aswell. NOTE: WATCH WERE YOUR SHOOTING This just about is of this chapter, what you need to do is get to the other side of the Impound lot WITHOUT setting off any car alarms, This is quiet easy as long as you avoided jumping on Orange or Red cars, you can tell if cars have alarms by checking if any cars have bright flashing appearing on the car windows, it is best to use melee weapons for this so you can't hit cars from a distance away follow these simple rules and you might survive, once you reach the end of the impound lot climb up the yellow ladder that is attached to one of the highways support legs, once up go straight up the metal stairs and onto the highway... but oh look... the military have just bombed the highway how wonderful, head down the highway and shoot any infected down in the cemetery from up on the highway, once you have lead your team down the colossal hole in the highway and into the cemetery. The Cemetery Once you jump down the giant hole be ready for a little puzzle at your hands, The route of the cemetery changes most of the time so hear are a few tips: Watch your corners for any common or special infected, check above some of the graves you often get infected snooping around up there, watch out for the Tank, if you have any molotovs use them against him and run through out the maze and hopefully the flames will kill the Tank. Just like the Impound lot if you follow these tips and instructions you should survive, once you escape from the cemetery there will be to exits both of them will lead into a street have you and your Team deal with any Infected, once done travel down the street and head into the building oppisite the Cemetery exit, there you will find a lovely Safe room. Trivia *Judging by The Parish's location, the chapter, The Cemetery, more than likely takes place in St. Louis Cemetery in New Orleans due the presence of numerous mausoleums rather than traditional tombstones. *This level was in the Left 4 Dead 2 trailer at E3 09, while Coach is doing his narration. *It is unknown why most of the cars in the impound lot have their alarms on. One theory suggests that during the early stages of the Infection, when people slowly started to leave, some cars that they'd abandoned were towed to the impound, as people were going on their daily jobs. **There are several signs through out the level for a car auction. That could be why there are so many cars there *For some reason, many of the mausoleums are broken in to as well as empty. Since the infected aren't actually living dead it rules out the possibility of the dead escaping, possibly suggesting the infected ate the bodies. *Originally meant for the park, the Cemetery has four possible paths influenced by the Director which act like a maze. However when used in the park the maze was too intense and deadly so instead it was re-imagined for the Cemetery segment. *In the start of the level, go out of the saferoom and head straight. Eventually you'll come to a campsite. The strange thing about this was that instead of sleeping in the safehouse where they're safe, they slept outside. Category:Article stubs Category:The Parish Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2